Known in the art are vehicles, in particular passenger cars, in which a cargo space is located behind a seat arrangement, inside of which is situated an adjustable loading panel. Involved here in particular are station wagons with a tailgate to be opened, making the cargo space accessible from the back. In order to be able to ergonomically load and unload the cargo space, the loading panel can be adjusted beyond the rear edge of the motor vehicle, so that loading and unloading can take place in this position. All that then still has to be done is to move the loaded or unloaded loading panel forward until it is completely inside the cargo space.
Known from DE 102 41 687 A1 is a motor vehicle with a cargo space situated behind a seat arrangement, and an adjustable loading panel arranged inside the cargo space. Both sides of the vehicle, meaning both sides of the cargo space, exhibit guides located therein for adjustably accommodating the loading panel, mounted on roller bearings. Locking bolts are used to lock the loading panel with guide rails in particular in the inserted position of the loading panel. The locking bolts can be unlocked through respective actuation with a Bowden cable. The respective Bowden cable is connected with an actuating handle integrated into the loading panel. The actuating handle converts a pivoting motion executed by the user into a pulling movement acting on the Bowden cables. After the locking bolt has been switched to its unlocked position, the loading panel can be moved in the guide rails. A spring action causes the actuating handle to swivel back when released, and the locking bolts exposed to the effect of the spring come into contact with the guide rails in the unlocked position. When the loading panel is adjusted, the spring action causes the locking bolts to latch with latching recesses in the guide rails once the loading panel has reached the retracted position. As a consequence, the loading panel is latched in relation to the guide rails only in this defined position or in prescribed, defined positions.
At least one object herein is to provide a motor vehicle that ensures an ergonomic loading of the cargo space with the continuous adjustment and automatic braking of the loading panel. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.